chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Velusiir N/A
Name: Velusiir Surname: N/A Title/Nickname: N/A Race: Draenei Class: Paladin In Character Job: Traveler/Protector of Pilgrims to Shattrath Age: ??? (2427 Years Old) Appearance: Unlike his fellow Draenei, Velusiir’s skin is particularly lack-luster (in other words, not as blue-tinted as one would expect to see). The most notable feature of this Draenei would be his head crest, which does not protrude like the crests of his fellow brethren, but protects the hairline, as if the back of the head would be the Achilles Heel. With long double braids of black hair strewn across both sides of his chest and a complimenting goatee and moustache of the same natural color (his tendrils, of course, coming from and under his chin, resting upon his upper chest) his features could lead to the jealous reaction of many other races, especially once they find out his true age. His clothing is of above average dressmaking, and reveals his status among his fellow Draenei. The status of a Paladin, a chosen one to guide his people in the Light of the Naaru and protect them at all costs. Being about as tall as the average Drainei (something close to 6‘9“) and weighing mostly muscle (183 lbs.), Velusiir has the same dominant male strut most Draenei males possess. From the way he looks, one would surely think twice before crossing the alien being. For all you would know, it would be the last thing you’d do. Alignment: True Neutral Psychology: An intense dedication to the Light and all that comes from it would be the best was to describe Velusiir’s attitude when it comes to his everyday life. He believes “in the moment” and rarely, if ever, strives to remember the past unless it is the names of friends or colleagues (or the history of his people for that matter). In the case of his own personal life it can be said that the path of a Draenei Paladin is much more selfless than that of a Human, as there is a more intense dedication to others due to their long lifespan. This in no way means that they are pious to the point of living like a friar. There is, without a doubt, and air of pomp which Velusiir flaunts when he is confronted with the unknown – almost as if he is attempting to show superiority. One can say that this mannerism is used to show an almost fearless façade. This doesn’t mean it’s meaningless as it is surprisingly effective. Regardless of his tough-looking exterior, Velusiir is one of the kindest of beings you could meet. His devout religiousness would lead him to reveal a major psychological weakness – the innocent and incapable. The neutrality which he faces in the everyday is a part of his tendency to over think a situation, even if it is for the better. As a Paladin he feels more a need to guide the world to a state of peace and harmony by, quite simply, being neutral, and not fighting unless absolutely necessary (as the old idiom “an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind” would apply here). Even when confronted with the racial “boundaries” Velusiir does not see it wrong for him to be curious of the other Azerothian beings, and frequently sticks his nose into things which are far beyond “none of his business”. One can say it is this quality of restlessness that makes Velusiir a truly unique member of his people. Birthplace: Draenor Actual residence: The Exodar Background: 2427 Years. This is a number which would require volumes and volumes of stories and tales which would be dry, wordy and boring. That would mean that it is best to begin describing the young Draenei Paladin Velusiir’s life closer to the landing of the Exodar on Azeroth… Velusiir’s past is complicated and complex. The two millennia of living coupled with conflicts, battles, and wars have left the Draenei at a loss for words when his history comes into question. The life and training of a Paladin are the most vivid memories he holds and wishes to never forget. Living all of these years under the guiding light of the Naaru and their mystical might, Velusiir has seen his duty as unfulfilled until death and every single threat to life and the Light are vanquished from the universe – at least this was what he once thought. It was living the stressful and semi-strict life which forged his character, one which dealt with perfectionism, first impression, and fueled his curiosity. Things – and people (or Draenei, in this case) – change however. Other than that one specific memory, he remembers the things which count as well, such as the stories of the Orcish betrayal after they sold their souls to the Burning Legion (stories which have lasted millennia) and the Blood Elves and their successful attempt at taking a Naaru from Tempest Keep. Velusiir remembers these things due to the sole fact that they affected his future. If it was not for the brace actions of the High Prophet, he might have never been born long ago in Zangarmarsh - in the damp and foggy air on a morning... or a night. Whatever time of day it was. The Exodar, more than likely, was the most recent memory – the ships dramatic arrival through the skies of the young planet of Azeroth, and the many friends he lost upon impact. Now in this new world for at least a year, many questions have remained unanswered. As he travels the lands of Azeroth and mingles with its inhabitants on his own mission, he is one of the final links between the Exodar and the Holy City of Shattrath. His trips and adventures from the Exodar to the Outlands, pilgrimages which he has taken up himself, have officially begun, as he begins to cleanse himself of his misdeeds (whatever those may be). A new world with new dangers await him. It is of that much he is certain. Category:Characters